The unexpected
by Golden-yellow girl
Summary: Tech is being framed and the only one to know it is Rev's brother. Will Rip help clear the coyote's name or will Tech be forever remembered as a criminal?
1. Bad news

**I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed characters.**

In a museum at a quiet night, guards kept to their posts; the guards suddenly heard the sound of an object being thrown. The whole museum was soon filled with a colorless gas & soon all the guards collapsed; 1 of the guards was still conscious enough to catch sight of the intruder,

"Te-Tech E. Coyote," the guard passed out & the coyote walked to another room in the museum.

* * *

The next day, the Loonatics were just relaxing; Ace was meditating, Lexi was reading a magazine while listening to her music, Slam was sitting near her, eating. Rev was playing air hockey; to everyone's surprise, Rev wasn't even speaking as he played, Duck was admiring himself, & Tech was silently reading a book. Lexi looked over & noticed that the book Tech was reading wasn't science-related; Zadavia suddenly called,

"_Loonatics, Tech is in serious trouble._"

"He's right there reading a book." Duck exclaimed; Zadavia ignored him & saw Tech reading the book but sighed before she spoke again,

"_The police believed that Tech stole a jewel from the museum last night!_" Tech dropped the book,

"What? I haven't even been to the museum; to be honest, I haven't been to a museum my whole life! What makes them think it was me?"

"_They had video evidence & a guard claimed to have seen you!_"

"You can't be serious, like I said, I have never been to a museum in my entire life; my parents couldn't afford it!"

"_I'm sorry Tech but there's nothing I can do. Zadavia, out._" Lexi sighed,

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is turn yourself in, Tech."

"What part of 'I've never been to a museum my whole life' don't you guys understand?" Duck scowled,

"You clearly weren't listening were you? They have you on camera!" They suddenly heard the doorbell as well as knocking.

"Loonatics, it's the police!" Slam opened the door & the police came in; Lexi & Duck forked over Tech & the police arrested him.

"You'll regret this, you'll all regret it!" Tech growled as the police dragged him away.

* * *

Rip was searching through the TV channels. He suddenly saw the news,

"An intruder was caught on camera stealing a valuable gem last night!" The video played to show Tech; when the coyote faced the camera, Rip noticed that his inner ears were dark red instead of green. _Tech was framed, that makes me so mad that I just wanna kill that damn dark-eared coyote;_ the young roadrunner then turned off the TV & left the house.


	2. Escape & informed

Rip arrived at the prison with a pizza box,

"I brought Tech a pizza." The warden led the roadrunner to a door at the end of the prison hall,

"You be careful." Rip smiled,

"Don't worry, I know how he is." The warden let the roadrunner in; inside, the cell was dimly lit by a small candle.

"Tech, I brought you something!" The coyote walked out of the shadows, his hands were cuffed & he had a sparkle of anger in his eyes.

"Would it make you any angrier if I told you that Blackears framed you?" Tech stared wide-eyed,

"It might." The roadrunner leaned closer,

"I slipped a paperclip in the pizza; meet me at my underground headquarters, just below the Acmetropolis park." He whispered before he left, Tech smirked & opened the pizza box; the paperclip was just sticking out of the center. The coyote grabbed the paperclip before he heard a voice,

"Do I smell pizza?" From the shadows came Weathervane, Time Skip, & Massive.

"Help yourselves," Tech stated as he stuck the paperclip into his mouth; after he bent the paperclip into a line of wire, he stuck 1 end into the lock on his cuffs. The cuffs released & Tech rubbed his wrists.

"How do we prove that we're good now, Tech?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"We'll haveta stop Blackears." Tech used the paperclip to unlock Time Skip's cuffs before unlocking Weathervane's; after he unlocked Massive's cuffs, he walked into the shadows.

"I'm glad we'll be helping out." Time Skip exclaimed, they all ate & planned; that night, Tech picked the lock on their cell door & they snuck away; they met Rip at his underground HQ.

"So why are we here?" Time Skip asked.

"I found this a long time ago & made sure that it would stay hidden." Rip explain,

"I even installed a security net to block Rev's GPS."

* * *

Back at Loonatics HQ, Rev couldn't help but regret that he didn't believe Tech; the red roadrunner sat on the couch & flipped through the channels. He suddenly heard Duck,

"Stop right there!" Rev sighed, he knew which channel the waterfowl was talking about; Duck was madly in love with Misty Breeze so Rev handed him the remote & walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for a walk," Rev stated slowly before he left; Duck grew suspiscious,

"We interrupt for an important newsflash, Tech E. Coyote has escaped along with Black Velvet, Weathervane, Time Skip, & Massive!" Duck quickly reported the news to Ace.

* * *

Rev walked along the city, thinking about Tech & why the coyote's parents couldn't afford a trip to the museum. The red roadrunner suddenly felt something wrap around his foot & shock him; a dark figure picked up the unconscious roadrunner & left.

* * *

Rip & the gang were relaxing in the underground headquarters.

"So Rip, how'd you know that it was Blackears?"

"Well, when they played the footage of what happened at the museum, I noticed that the inner ears were dark red."

"I'll kill that sorry excuse for a coyote." Tech snarled; they researched where Blackears will strike next & set out to stop him.

* * *

The other Loonatics stood around the central room; Lexi noticed a moving red dot on the monitor.

"There's somebody heading for the bank!"

"Alright, let's get with a patrol!" They put on their jetpacks & flew off.


	3. Big surprise

A dark figure hid in the shadows of the bank as all the people continued to go about their business; the figure suddenly tossed an object down & the whole room was covered in smoke. Luckily, the Loonatics & some of the police arrived in time & helped everyone out; the police searched for anyone stuck inside, the Loonatics helped search. Slam noticed a few feathers on the floor near the vault all covered in blood; the other 3 Loonatics arrived.

"Find anything, Slam?" Slam showed them the bloody feathers; Lexi gasped,

"Those are Rev's feathers!"

"Something tells me that whoever did this wants to be above Tech." Duck suddenly saw a card on the floor; the waterfowl picked it up & asked about a hologram player. The card was inserted & they saw Tech; Slam noticed the dark red inner ears.

"Hello Loonatics; I'm sure you are watching this message & found the feathers of your friend. If you ever try to stop me, your bird friend will be sleeping with the fishes." Lexi silently gasped; high above them, hiding in the shadows, Tech & the gang heard the message; Tech held back a snarl that was deep in his throat. Time Skip noticed Rip's face twisting with anger, Weathervane & Black Velvet exchanged a look of shock, & Massive stared with wide eyes. The Loonatics arrived back at HQ & Slam informed Ace about the dark red inner ears.

"Judging by the fact that he didn't say Rev's name & by what Slam said about the inner ears, I'd say that someone is framing Tech."

"Tech's right, we will regret doubting him because I'm regretting it already."

"Right now, all I care about is saving Rev!" Slam noticed a green card; the devil played it to reveal Tech with green inner ears,

"_Hey guys, I hope you're not angry with me for coming back here but we needed to get a few things; I forgive you all for your mistakes but if any of you ever mention this to me afterwards, I will hurt you real bad. Tech E. Coyote, out._" They stared in shock,

"Tech is really sensitive about this, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Slam realized something: Tech went to rescue Rev.


	4. Victory & real names

Tech & the gang arrived at an abandoned warehouse; they snuck in & saw a coyote abusing Rev. The coyote was dark gray & his ears were completely black. The coyote also wore middle class clothing; Rev was tied to a beam.

"Don't try to get free, birdbrain!" The coyote stated as he continued abusing the red roadrunner. Rip raced forward & punched the coyote in the gut; Rev was shocked to see his brother as the coyote growled,

"What are you doing?" Rev lost consciousness before his brother answered,

"Keeping you away from my brother & his friends." Rip snarled before he raced up & kicked the coyote in the face; Tech nodded to the others, who went & helped Rev. The green coyote raced out & knocked the dark gray coyote off Rip; the dark gray coyote smirked upon seeing Tech,

"We meet again, Street rat!" Time Skip stopped & looked over, he shook his head & went back to work.

"I got 4 words for you, Blackears: shut the hell up!" The green coyote & young roadrunner were locked in combat with the black-eared coyote; Weathervane finished her part & was helping Time Skip. Black Velvet finished her part & helped Massive; when they finished, they all saw a large explosion of fire & gasped. They all went down thanks to Weathervane's clouds & searched; Massive carried Rev as they separated to search. Time Skip saw a lump of fur lying near a burnt tree. He ran over & saw that it was Tech only now she had long flowing auburn hair, an attractive feminine figure, & she now wore a green miniskirt, a green tube top, & green go-go boots. The unconscious coyote turned over, her brown fur sparkled in the light. She had protected Rip, who had turned her over after waking up; he looked around,

"I wonder what happened to Blackears." Time Skip looked around as well; Blackears was nowhere to be found. Weathervane, Black Velvet, & Massive joined the small group.

"Well, I guess we'll all go by our real names now, huh?" Massive asked; Rip nodded.

"Well then, my real name is Seaweed Duncan."

"Violet Blast!" Black Velvet confessed.

"Mine's Arthur Chroniker." Time Skip stated.

"My real name is Paula Hayes!" Weathervane sighed.

"Come on, let's go. I'm sure my folks won't mind." Arthur picked up the unconscious she-coyote & followed his friends; Seaweed dropped Rev off at the Loonatics HQ & returned to help explain what had happened.

* * *

Tech opened her eyes & saw Rip smiling down at her,

"Hi Rip, how are you?" Rip hugged her; the she-coyote smiled & returned the hug. She suddenly noticed her surroundings,

"I'm in your house, in your room; do your parents know I'm here?" She asked, unsure about being inside the place.

"Come & see for yourself!" Tech got up & followed the young roadrunner to the door; the she-coyote opened the door & saw Paula, Violet, Seaweed, & Arthur training. The female canine was shocked,

"I knew it, I'm dead!" She heard laughter,

"No-but-you-gave-it-your-best-shot,-dear."

"Hey, it's Tech!" Arthur exclaimed with excitement.

"We're all going by our real names now, mine is Paula Hayes; Time Skip's is Arthur Chroniker, Massive's is Seaweed Duncan, & Black Velvet's is Violet Blast."

"Okay, well in that case, my real name is Nala Edna Coyote."


End file.
